Rebirth
Spirit Costume Skill Valla's Storyline |-|Tower of Spring Disturbance 1= Student A: Hurry up! You don't want to be late for that professor's lecture! Student B: I know, I know! It is that professor, right? Student C: Yeah! I heard those who are late for her class are tortured till they're half-dead... Student A: Save your breath! Just get to the classroom already! Student ABC: Pro... Professor Valla! Good morning! Valla: Ah, three little cuties late for my class. Student B: It... It was became the spirits' time is a little bit different from human time. So... that's why we're late! Valla: ... Student C: Because... Because... Valla: ... Student A: Professor Valla... Sorry for being late for your class, but please don't let us waste everyone else's class time... Valla: That makes sense. Well, take your seats. Student B: (Unbelievable! The professor wasn't mad at us! What's going on?!) Student C: (I can't believe it...) Valla: By the way, you three, our third magic class later today may be a little bit difficult. I might need to ask you to "lend a hand." Student B & C: No... No problem! Professor Valla! Valla: Heh heh heh... Student B: Hey, why didn't you say anything? Student C: Yeah... we got through it Ok... Student A: ...Do you know what happened to the last student who was late for a lecture? Student C: Yeah, he was asked to "lend a hand," too. So? Student A: *Nods* Student B: So... what kind of "lending a hand" was it..." Student A: *Sigh*... That guy... For the whole day, that guy was ridden by the professor as her mount. Student B & C: ... Valla: Quiet. Now, let's start the class! Valla: ...To protect the balance of nature, spirits must not have any direct contact with other creatures... Each spirit is an incarnate of a different part of nature... Namely, we spirits are the essence of mana... However, spirits are not totally dependent on nature. The power of faith also has an influence on us... Student A: *Raises hand* Professor Valla! Valla: Question? Student A: You told us spirits must not have any direct contact with other creatures, but then why are you standing here giving us a lecture? *Sound of discussions* Valla: ... Student A: ... Valla: To clarify this part, let me give you an example. If you ran into a wounded infant deer in the forest one day, what would you do? Student A: I'd heal her with the spell you taught us, and help her find her mother. Valla: ...That is very considerate of you to help her find her mother, and not just leave right after you help her. However, have you considered why the infant deer is wounded? Student A: No... Not, really... Valla: What if her mother... was already killed by other humans? Student A: ... Valla: You heal her, approach her and comfort her. But you can't stay and protect her forever. *Sound of discussions* Valla: Quiet!!! My presence here now seems to contradict with what I just said about not having direct contact. However, just like in the example, based on our understanding, it is "allowed" for us to have contact with you "now." A wound that is healed, a benevolent interaction, it all makes the deer let her guard down. And all you have done is satisfy your own desire for showing benevolence. However, you know nothing about the lives lost due to your "benevolence." Student A: Professor Valla... I... Valla: Class is over! Student A: Professor Valla... Student B: She is really strict... Student C: As strict as a demon? Student A: ...Maybe even more strict... than a demon... Valla: ... Male Villager: Master Spirit. It hasn't rained in the village for almost three months! Valla: ... Female Villager: Our wells are drying up, master spirit... Valla: ... Male Villager: Master Valla! People are falling ill! Valla: ... Female Villager: Master Valla... We don't have enough water... Our livestock are dying out... Male & Female Villager: Master Valla!!! Valla: ... Female Villager: Master Valla! My boy... He... Valla: It's okay. Give him this bottle of spring water blessed by the spirits of spring, he will be okay in no time... Valla: ...(Is this... for the balance of all beings...) Alven: Well, this is the first time I've seen so many novice magicians... The job letter says, "On recent nights, maniacal laughter has been heard coming from the hallways of the Towers of Seasons..." Maybe it is just a prank... Anyway, I need to find the client. The client's name is listed as "Mister A in the Tower of Spring." Student B: So you're serious, Mister A? Student C: Yeah, this place is Professor Valla's territory after all. Student A: It's true! The laughter was unmistakable. Alven: Excuse me... Do you know where the Tower of Spring magic classroom is? Student A: A mercenary? Alven: Something like that. I'm here for a job. Student A: Really? So, the job you took is to... Valla: ...That was all for today's class. Does anyone have any questions? Alven: Professor Valla! That spell was really amazing! Would you please show it to me again? Student B: Professor Valla of the Tower of Spring... Student C: Is really unkind to those who have weak comprehension... Student A: This man is beyond our help... Valla: Alven? What, my clone wasn't enough for you, you had to come all the way down to the Tower of Seasons? Alven: Oh! Right, I got a job request from a student here. That's why I came. Valla: Well whatever your reasons, you can't just walk into this classroom without my permission. As punishment, please help me with my spell demonstration! Alven: O... Okay! Valla: Great! I won't go easy on you! ________________________________________________________________________________________ Alven: Haa... Haa... You are really talented, Professor Valla. The familiars you summon are really tough. Student A: Hey! Mercenary! Are you okay? Student B: He doesn't seem wounded. Student C: Unbelievable! He's still standing after the professor sacrificed him for the class demonstration! Alven: ... |-|Tower of Spring Disturbance 2= Student A: Has Professor Valla been a little bit weird these days... She seems not as horrible as before? Student B: Now that you say it, her attitude does seem much warmer than before... Student C: Yeah, and she didn't even smile and say "go to hell" like she usually does... Student ABC: Things are really getting weirder and weirder these days... Alven: So, about the job request, what exactly happened? Student A: Oh! I almost forgot about the request! Alven: ... Student A: Every day, I need to walk down the first-floor hallway to the third-grade student dormitory. Ever since a few days ago, there has been weird laughter coming from the hallway every time I go there. At first, I thought was some kind of stupid prank. I searched through the whole corridor and found nothing but the lingering laughter. It was so horrifying! Alven: ...Could it be the laughter of the nocturnal fairies? Student A: No way! Fairies would never laugh like that! Alven: So, is this the place where it happened? There's nothing here... Ah, some kind of light is approaching. Female Student: ...Professor Valla, why didn't you demonstrate the spell yourself during today's class? And about that mercenary, why didn't you blast him away like you usually do? Valla: Why are you bringing that guy up... Alven: (Why do I have to hide here? I heard nothing like weird laughter, just a discussion between Professor Valla and her student. There's nothing supernatural going on at all...) Female Student: ...So, professor, are you... Wait... Did you hear something... Alven: !!! Valla: Stand behind me. Something is coming. Female Student: Yes... Professor... ???: ... Valla: (A spirit? Weird. This spirit smells like the forest.) Alven: (So, this monster is the source of the sound, but when my client tried to find it, it didn't attack him. Why? This "monster" doesn't seem to be hunting for prey. Is it looking for something?) ???: (Geee...) Valla: Tut... Will of the gale!!! ________________________________________________________________________________________ Valla: Heh... This monster... (No way... Is this a spirit's spell?) Female Student: Professor Valla!!! Student A: Hurry up! The monster has appeared! Student B & C: Whoo! The mysterious monster has appeared! Female Student: Noooo! Let me go! Valla: (No! My student!) Alven: Stop right there, monster. Student A: Finally we got you! No more causing trouble every night in the Tower of Spring! ???: (Roar...) Alven: ...It just disappeared? Female Student: Thank you... Are... Are you the mercenary before? Valla: Alven... Alven: Are you okay, everyone? Female Student: My foot was cut by that monster. Not a big deal, though... Student A: A perfect opportunity to show off my restorative spells! Just leave it to me! Alven: Professor Valla, how about your wounds? Valla: It's nothing serious. Don't underestimate the regeneration ability of the Spirit of the Spring! *Knocks Alven on the head* Alven: Ow! Valla: (That monster... No... That must be... a spirit.) Alven: Professor Valla, do you have any idea what that monster might be? Valla: I'm not sure what it is, but I believe it must be something very similar to a spirit. Alven, on behalf of the students I hereby task you with aiding me in the investigation. Alven: (Things are getting complicated...) |-|Tower of Spring Disturbance 3= Crack---''' '''Valla: ... Valla: ...I'm gonna go get us a new magical item to use. Please study by yourselves for now... Student B: Was perfect Professor Valla actually distracted during her teaching...? Student C: Yeah... I heard some monster attacked Professor Valla and a third-grade female student last night... Student B: What happened? Professor Valla smiled and crushed the monster with her spells, I suppose? Student C: On the contrary... Professor Valla was overpowered by that monster and failed to protect that female student... Student B: What? Seriously? That makes no sense... Student A: Quiet! Professor Valla is back. Alven: ...(How did everything... get like this...) Student A: ...I'm pretty sure I've seen that kind of fire before, at an interactive class in the Tower of Summer. Alven: So, you mean... Student A: Yeah, that was definitely a spirit's spell! Alven: But Professor Valla told me, the female student's foot was cut on something sharp... Is there any spell that can generate sharp objects? Student A: ... Alven: ... Alven & Student A: Oh! Water (Ice) magic! Student A: As a mercenary, you know quite a lot about spells. Alven: Well... I have some mage friends, so I picked some things up... Student A: Great... Alven: Well, there is one thing we can be sure of, and that's that the monster can cast all kinds of spirit spells. Does that mean something to you? Student A: *Thinking* Is this things something the monster left behind last night? Alven: Is this... a maple leaf? Fire, ice, and a maple leaf... Layla: What? Some monster attacked the Tower of Spring last night? And it can cast spirit spells? Alven: Exactly, and it even used spells originating from the Tower of Summer. Layla: ...So, are you suggesting that it's some being from the Tower of Seasons causing all this trouble? Alven: *Nods* Layla: And this investigation was requested by Valla? Alven: Yes. Layla: Humph, that girl's imagination is running wild again. You can be assured that whoever did this, it can't be the spirits or students on the Towers of Seasons. Alven: But... that spell... Layla: The more you desire to know, the less truth you'll discover... Alven: I can never understand the things that spirits say... But Professor Layla's suggestions are exactly what I had planned to do. First the fire, and then a maple leaf, and then... ice... Sara: Hey! Human! Alven: What? Me? Sara: Yeah, you! You're not a student here, are you? Alven: (Here we go again...) Professor Valla asked to help with an investigation here! Sara: You mean that Valla? The Grand Spirit from the Tower of Spring? Alven: Yeah, that's the one, kind-hearted Professor Valla. Sara: ... Alven: ... Sara: ... Alven: (Why is this girl staring at me without saying anything?!) Sara: Die! You filthy liar! Alven: Why are you attacking me?!! Sara: Just ask yourself! ________________________________________________________________________________________ Sara: I'm sorry, really sorry. This misunderstanding was totally my fault. Alven: So... Why are the spirits acting so recklessly... Ouch, that hurts... Sara: So the monster last night was so powerful that even Valla failed to defeat it, right? Alven: Yes, but the monster just disappeared instead of causing any more trouble. Sara: Hmm... let me have another look on the request letter. Ah, I see... As usual, she likes getting all worked up about things, and even sent a little kid here to pass on information for her. Alven: ... Sara: And, "kind-hearted" Valla? That was interesting. |-|Tower of Spring Disturbance 4= Hera: ... Alven: ...Professor Hera? Hera: ... Alven: (Hmm? She formed ice into a chair? Does she want me to sit on it?) Hera: ...*Slightly nods* Alven: I'm here on a job from Professor Valla... Hera: ... Layla: Humph! It's not a big deal at all! Why do I have to get involved? Sara: Don't say that. Besides, Valla is our sister. Layla: So? If it really is a sign that "winter" is coming, is it really okay to leave Valla alone? Sara: That mercenary who delivered the message, Alven, right? He must not have noticed that the monster was not strong at all, but the Grand Spirit of Spring was becoming weaker. Hera: Her attitude... is very clear... Sara: Then for this incident... I think we should have faith in Valla's decision. Let's wait and see what will happen next... Male Villager: Thank you so much, master Valla! We had a great harvest this year! Female Villager: Master Valla! My boy is getting better now! Villagers: Thank you, master Valla! Thank you for your benevolence! Valla: ... *Boom!* Alven: Aha! ???: *Sigh----- Alven: (It's just as I expected.) ???: A second too late, I suppose. Alven: Don't you dare hurt the spirits and humans here! ???: Hurt? Hahahaha... Are you sure you're not missing something, mercenary? Alven: ... ???: "We" are merely following the orders from "That One." When Winter comes, all life will perish. Only those who follow "That One" will survive. Alven: Nonsense... I didn't know there were cultists lurking in the Towers of Seasons. Mister A: I'm curious, mercenary. When did you discover my plan? I planned to kill that spirit in secret and frame it on you afterwards. But you discovered my plan. I was quite surprised. Ahahaha! Did you see that? Even if you can defeat me, it makes no difference. THIS THING has appeared! THAT PROPHECY is coming true! Alven: Damn... That monster... Mister A: Monster? No, no. You are just too insignificant for her to reveal her true face... Oops... I almost said too much. You! Arrrggghhhhh----- Valla (Shadow): Pathetic disgrace, bag of lies! Apart from your fanatical faith and flesh that will fertilize the ground, you are worthless. Alven: Professor Valla?! Valla (Shadow): Presumptuous! You imbecile human! You should be grateful for my mercy, that I didn't torture you to death with my wind spells. Alven: ... Valla (Shadow): What? No moves? Are you too afraid to attack, human? Or, are you trying to think of a "kind-hearted" way to solve this problem?! Alven: Another Professor Valla? Valla: ...Stop right there... You... Valla (Shadow): Ahahahaha! You just can't bear it, can you? Didn't you always used to treat these humans the same as all other forms of life? Valla, the Grand Spirit of Spring, the protector of the balance of nature, you're nothing but a hypocrite. Valla: ...Silence... Shut up! Valla (Shadow): That's it, "other me." When I saw you begin to be swayed by these humans, wavering in your duties, I was truly sad. Alven: ... Valla: ...I just think... Some laws... are incorrect... Valla (Shadow): The laws are incorrect?! Ahahahaha! You never fail to amuse me! Is the rising of the sun incorrect? Is the falling of the leaves incorrect? Valla: ... Valla (Shadow): Admit it, "other me!" You were just trying to find excuses for your "benevolent mistakes." Male Villager: Master Valla! It's the wet season now, but the river outside our village is dried up. Valla: ... Female Villager: Master Valla! My boy fell ill again! It's exactly the same as the illness you cured before, but it's much more serious this time! Valla: ... Villagers: Please, help us again, master Valla! Valla (Shadow): It's starting to come back to you. I can tell. Valla: ... Valla (Shadow): You broke the balance of the nature. You took water from far away and brought to the humans close to you. Valla: ... Valla (Shadow): Illness and pain are trials from nature, to improve their resistance to disasters. But you used your power as a spirit to remove these trials. Valla: ...Stop... Stop talking to me... Just STOP!!! Valla (Shadow): Now, because of these humans, you are wavering again. It is because of your weakness that I have appeared here. Stop struggling. Your weakened powers are nature's judgement on your actions. Give up, and embrace me as your replacement. Valla: I... Valla (Shadow): It's okay. Just don't move and everything will be over soon... Valla: ... Alven: Professor Valla! What are you thinking? Valla: ... Alven: That monster is not even half as great as you! Valla (Shadow): ... Alven: To me, no matter how harsh Professor Valla's words are she's always had a kind heart underneath it all! And I know that every student in the Tower of Spring will agree with me! Valla: ...But I... Because of my so-called benevolence, those people were... Alven: That was not all your fault! By the way, "other Professor Valla." Maybe you were right. Maybe her benevolence really did break the balance. Valla (Shadow): ... Alven: But the blame does not all lie with Professor Valla! We humans accepted Professor Valla's benevolence. Therefore, we should help her to protect nature, instead of just asking for more and more. Only in this way, will the natural balance be restored!!! Valla (Shadow): Shut up!! You naive human!! Valla: Alven, just leave her to me. Help me handle the familiars she summoned! ________________________________________________________________________________________ Alven: Is she finally gone? Valla: Why? Why did you choose to save me... I'd already given up on myself... Alven: Maybe the others don't know who you really are, but I do. Professor Valla, you've always been so strict with your students because you want them to become powerful magicians. You pretended to be harsh and unkind towards your students, even if they didn't like you, but it was only because you care about them. If that is not proof of your kind-heartedness, I don't know what is. Valla: Wow, you sure have a way with words for a human! Valla: Ok! Class is over! Student: Noooo... Has the horrible Professor Valla returned again?! Valla: Hey, you! One more mistake, and you'll become the training dummy for the day. Student: !!! Alven: (Why am I here, too?... After that day, Professor Valla went back to her usual self. According to the students, Professor Valla is strict but never mean. Therefore, many novice magicians long to study in her class.) Valla: Alven! Didn't I tell you to pay attention! You'll be our training dummy for today! Alven: No... way... Engagement letter from Vera - Incomplete Page (Spirit's Language) Human's life is so short---''' 'But his journey is still long---' 'So... In order to protect him from being tempted by the hypocritical miracle and for the sustainability of nature---' '...Please grant him the blessings of the seasons---' 'Believe me---' '...We will all witness the hope of "winter" on him---' '''Herzlichen Gl ü ckwunsch zu... Bless you---''' '''Valla: ... Layla: ... Sara: ... Hera: ... Category:Soul Spirit